Your Confession is REJECTED!
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Hinata finally gets the courage to tell Naruto she likes him. SasuNaru. Slight Hinata bashing.


Hmm...Ok there is slight, like super small Hinata bashing. And it is SasuNaru, or NaruSasu, whatever way you want to put it.

Your Confession Is REJECTED!

Naruto sat on the Great Naruto Bridge in the Wave Country. Team 7, along with Team 8, were taking a small vacation here for a few days. The blond looked down into the crystal water, remembering the two people who had fought and died here. Naruto turned away from the water, only to stare at a far off hill.

If you looked close enough you could see the graves of Zabuza Momochi and Haku. He scanned the ocean line and sighed, today was the perfect day to be outside. He sprawled out on the bridge beneath him and closed his eyes, soaking up the warm rays of the sun. The two pairs of footsteps went unnoticed by Naruto and by the time he did hear them, he was too late. Something hit him and shoved him off the bridge.

With a loud smack Naruto hit the water and sunk down.

"S-Sakura-san, was that really necessary?"

"Cha! Of course it was! Naruto needs to learn that laying on a busy bridge is dangerous, not to mention embarrassing. I am being nice by helping him out so he doesn't get stepped on." The water below them parted, revealing Naruto's head, soaked hair and all. He spit out some of the salty sea water and looked up at Sakura and Hinata, knowing instantly who pushed him.

"Sakura-chan! Why did you push me?"

"Because! Your not suppose to just lay around like that on a bridge ya idiot!" Naruto pouted and swam the distance to land. He got out and trudged back to the girls. Hinata blushed as Naruto approached, tapping her index fingers together.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Neither did any of the three see the set of eyes watching them from the railing above.

"Yea, I'm okay. Thanks for asking Hinata." Naruto shook his hair and took off his orange jacket, making Hinata blush again. Sakura sighed.

"Well, I'm off to find Sasuke-kun. He seems to have disappeared from sight." with that she left, laving Hinata alone with Naruto. He laid back down on the bridge, despite Sakura's earlier warning.

"The sun is so warm, and the breeze feels nice, don't you think so Hinata?"

"W-well it is very beautiful out today." Naruto nodded his head, agreeing. He asked Hinata to sit down next to him and she did. "So, are you umm… having fun Naruto-kun?"

"Yea, lots of fun! Except Sasuke keeps following me around and stuff. And sometimes he will even ask to spar, but I keep telling him that this is vacation! He must have selective hearing or something."

"I see. Umm...Naruto-kun, can I t-tell you something?"

"Sure." Hinata's face grew bright red and she looked down into the water.

"Well for a while now…I umm, have been wanting to talk to you.." She played with the hem of her shirt and swallowed. "What I'm trying to say is…I really…I really li-"

BAM!!!

Hinata went soaring through the air and fell into the water below the bridge. Naruto sat up and stared down into the water.

"Whoa Hinata! Didn't know you wanted to go swimming that bad!" He laughed and stood up. Just as he was about to jump in, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Naruto turned around, only to come face to face with Sasuke.

"Teme, I thought I already told you-"

"Do you want to go in a hot spring. Because I just found one up on the hill." Sasuke pointed to the place that held the hot spring. Naruto brightened at this. He loved hot springs.

"Alright, lets go!" Sasuke smirked and led Naruto to the shore, not turning back once to look to see if Hinata was alright. When they reached land, Sasuke told Shino and Kiba that Hinata wanted them to go swimming with her. Kiba just laughed and drug Shino alone with him to their teammate.

Sasuke watched the boys run off as Naruto grabbed a towel and his swim suit. He followed the Uchiha up into the woods, walking along the dirt path.

_Sorry Hinata, but this Naru-chan is __mine__!_

----END-----

Ha! Take that Hinata! What? you know me and how I hat Hinata. Just a little thing thought up during my free time. yes, study hall is a free time. Ja!


End file.
